


For Now

by Fand0m_trashh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Bisexual Harry Potter, Crushes, Difficult Decisions, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay Blaise Zabini, Gay Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Polyamory, Secrets, Short Chapters, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0m_trashh/pseuds/Fand0m_trashh
Summary: Harry, who still struggles with the aftermath of the war, doesn't want to hold any grudges. He wants to start fresh.Who knew that Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy of all people would give him something to hope for.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 38





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, the fact that I wrote this chapters after reading a very nice Harry/Theodore story is INSANE AND WILD to me.
> 
> (Nvm the fact that i shouldn't be writing new fics until the at least two of my in-motion ones are finished )
> 
> Anyways, this isn't such an odd pairing to me but I have never writ them to be together, Blaise and Harry that is. So, bear with me on this one please!
> 
> Story is definitely filled with angst and some chapters will touch on some hard stuff but I promise there will be fluff in the midst of it all :).
> 
> Sex, sex, sex!!!
> 
> Short chapter, and hopefully weekly updates!
> 
> Enjoy!

Blaise couldn't tell you how it happened. Or even went it happened.

He remembers not so subtle at the green-eyed beauty he has thrown for the last several months.

He remembers how the boy has been seemingly. . . _Accepting_ this uear despite having to deal with the aftermath of the second war, which Blaise was not around for, thank you very much.

He remembers having a few formal, simple but surprisingly pleasant conversations with the boy. Blaise can barely remember how easy it was speaking with Beauty ever since knowing him. In fact, Blaise rarely spoke with the boy until now, until this year.

He wasn't going to complain, especially not now. Not at this moment.

Harry sounded beautiful underneath him, surprisingly tan body arching up into qBlaise's touch. A moan unfiltered falling from those pretty pink lips on almost every thrust.

_"Fuck."_

Blaise hisses as he feels Harry clench and unclench simultaneously, his finger gripping at the smaller boys hips to grind deeper into him.

It was almsot too hot in the small private room of Harrys', air growing thick with heat and the smell of sex and all Blaise could doneas soak it in.

Harry was impossibly tight, just as Blaise imagined he would be from the _few_ fantasies he can admit he's had about him.

He moved hos hips sharp snaps, grinding into the body with brute but careful ease of motion.

Harry was loud.

" _Yes yes yes_ **_god-_ **"

Hary whines high in his throat, trying to lift his hips up to meet the thrust but Blaise was having none of that.

Instead, he allows himself to lean down more, close to where their chest were touching one another as one of his hand run though Harry's damp inky black hair, pushing the curls back and gripping onto it just as his glazed over eyes meet Blaise's dark ones. 

He doesn't stop moving, grunting as he keeps the same pace, eyes roaming over the Harry's face with desperate need that he's only felt once for another, matching and locking in the memory of how slack-jawed and needy the powerful wizard was.

Harry's leg tighten around his waist, he can't remember when he did that but he doesn't care as he keeps on moving, dragging his impressive cock in and out of the boys ass.

Blaise can't even think or remember how this happend. He seriously cannot tell you how he started with being okay with Harry to entirely infatuated to fucking the boy like he couldn't resist.

_He can't resist_.

Blaise dimly thinks about what Harry's friends may say if they ever found out about this. He thinks about what Pansy may say if she found out.

What Draco would do…

But, shit if this didn't feel good. To he wrapped up in someone that had no hatred for him, no obsession, no actual difficult strings..

To he fucking this damn beauty whi only found to be bisexual only a few weeks ago.

He wonders if this is Harry's first time.

It turns him on to think such. It builds shame to fear such.

He also wonders when he begin to call him by his first name..

"'M close." Harry let's out with huff of air, hands coming up to grip onto Balise forearms his eyes meeting Blaise's once against, mouth letting out small gasp. 

Blaise can feel his own orgasm coming along with the feel of Harry's clenching against him. 

" _Merlin_ , how are you so-"

Blaise stops himself as he picks up his pace, aiming for the spot that he's hit a few times since starting this with this man.

" _Oh! Blaise, I-_ **_FUCK."_ **

He feels the trembling surround him as his partner comes just as he feels the clenching on his cock and he cant help but let out a groan as he buries deep inside the boy and comes, head bending down to _bite_ the skin along his shoulder and neck.

He hears Harry whime again as another jolt goes through him, more come splashing against Blaise's stomach as he does so, finger tips scraping against Blaise brown complexion that almost makes Blaise hiss from the sting but is still overcome thw assault of pleasure.

They bith subside in the next few minutes, bith almost boneless and tired from it.

"That was…."

"Yeah." Blaise states, not allowing Harrp to speak, the guilt and confusion already forming within his gut as he rolls off of Harry throwing a quick wandless cleaning charm over them both.

Harry doesn't say anything as he looks up at the ceiling with wide green eyes, naked body glistening in the natural light of the moon.

"Fuck."

Harry says, eyes closing shut and Blaise watches him suck in air and breathe it out slowly.

Blaise ddoes't dwell on it, feeling off and just… different now than he should after good sex like that.

"Yeah." He stares again.

Half in hour later with both of them unable to speak and Harry drifting off to sleep, Blaise finds himself with his close back on, walking out of the room in the dead of the night, doing back to his room.

The dread comes up sharp to the point of Blaise tasting it on the tip of his tongue and he thinks again about what would Draco say if he were to find out.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> More to come as soon as I can get to it!  
> Thank you for stopping by too!
> 
> Friendly black girl,  
> Ali💜.
> 
> P.S.- if you'd like to beta this,.please let me know 🥺.


End file.
